Wild Eyes
by wonderthewice
Summary: [Fem!Allen] Based off the image of female Allen and Lavi. Allison is walking out on the order and is confronted by Lavi about it. She is making her own destiny by leaving and begging Lavi to let her go. Of course he doesn't want to let her go without a fight.


A/N: A short one shot that I wanted to write based on the image of fem allen and lavi. so yeah I actually had a different way of going with it but it created itself when I typed, I wrote it because I was like I think I am going to cosplay as fem allen at AX 2014. Its debatable between allen or hotaru. but enjoy :D

* * *

Fists slammed against the wall, a red head male looking down at a white haired beauty, her face looking unfazed.

"We're in a _war_! And you are walking out on everyone!" His words hissed, he was never one to let himself lose control like he was doing now, the bookman's apprentice was never supposed to lose his control, being an on looker and never supposed to get into the public affairs but this.. this was supposed to never happen.

"How can you be unfazed by this?" He looked down at the young woman, her grey hues looking straight ahead.

The night sky finally engulfing both beings, hidden beside an old build as the two just stood their breathing, emerald hues trying to get something from the woman in front of him.

He was about to speak once more before he was cut off, "I'm surprised you are actually showing so much emotion Lavi."

All that escaped her mouth before the red's arms weakened stunned by her words, it hurt something awful, "You should know I actually have feelings Al."

A faint smile, but a smile nonetheless graced the girl's lips. Her eyes finally meeting with emerald. "I know. I just like hearing it."

"This is no time to be flirting, you can't just _leave_ and expect everything to go back to normal."

She looked away from him now, emotions were starting to weave their way back onto the girl's face and it broke Lavi's heart, Allison was full of emotions and her she was hiding them.

"Why are you leaving the Order?"

She just stood there, her gaze looking at _**anything **_but at her companion.

Now he was getting pissed, trembling with anger he grasped onto her chin and making her look at him.

"Answer me,", She could tell he was on the edge of breaking down, "please?"

And there it was, the look in his eyes, the plea in his voice broke her.

"You of all people know why." She said with harshness in her voice, of course it wasn't directed at him, "Especially what they did to Lena-lee!"

That got him. His hand loosened his grip on her chin, still managing to hold her there (but he knew she would turn away if she didn't want to look at him), she wanted him to see the anger, the hatred in her eyes.

Allison wasn't the same girl she was when she entered The Black Order, no her eyes were open now, she knew the cruelty that was the order and wandered if she was on the right team.

"I know what happened to Lena was horrible but," Lavi began.

"Was horrible? Lavi she was our friend, my first friend in the order and maybe now you are showing your hardened heart but you should have when I was leaving." She didn't raise her voice, she knew those words alone would do the damage and it wasn't like she wanted to break his heart or hurt him in any way she just couldn't hold it back anymore.

Lavi didn't say anything, didn't even look at her now, his gaze was on the dirty wall the girl was pressed against.

Lavi remembered that day all to well, Lena-lee was experimented on, many times did they hear her screams of agony as the scientists wanted to see how and if they could change her innocence back into an equipment type. The damage was done before anyone had a say in anything, the girl was never the same again. She became a mute and the once fire in her eyes dimmed. They turned her into a mere puppet and everyone in the order was slowly being turned into one.

"We could have helped her, we could have gotten her out together", she continued on, "But you wanted to be a dog to them and let them destroy her!"

Lavi couldn't take it anymore, it was the final straw as he slammed his hand once more against the wall, he would never strike the girl, no matter how angry he was, "Enough!"

His voice startled her, made her jolt as she looked into his now guilt-filled gaze.

"You think I didn't want to save her? No matter how many times I tried, it was pointless she was a goner before you were even able to get out of bed!"

Allison's breath hitched in her throat, she was at a loss with words.

"I had to choose! You or her! And I'm sorry I couldn't let them.." His voice cracked, all he was feeling now, it was all being laid out for the girl to see.

"If they knew what I was doing Lavi, they'd stop me and I would turn into another puppet. I'd be just like Lena-lee."

She pushed herself off the wall and wrapped her arms around him quickly, her face burning into his chest as he stood their awkwardly.

"Don't let them know you've seen me too." She whispered softly, "Or your heart will be just a myth."

He didn't know what to do, he gently just patted her on her head, looking around slightly embarrassed.

"Where do you plan to even go?" He gulped, "With the Noah?" He hated himself for asking her this, they were both the wrong choice. The Earl wanted to take over the world by killing people with his akuma army and destroying the heart.

She softly scoffed in his chest, still hugging him, wanting the last of his warmth she will probably ever get again before letting him go and leaning back into the wall.

They were both standing normally now eyeing each other carefully.

"I would never." She made a face, sticking her tongue out, like the child she never truly got to grow up to be.

"I'll find the heart on my own. I will put an end to this war. _**Alone**_." She couldn't have phased it any other way.

It was her duty and hers alone, being the Destroyer of time, she decided to venture the rest of her journey on her own.

"And you think I am going to let you go alone?" It really wasn't a question and they both knew that.

"Of course not Lavi, you wouldn't be the person I asked to meet with if I thought you would let me go on my own free will."

Lavi was even more confused now before realizing that Allison's anti-akuma weapon was activated and the claw was ghosting behind him.

"I know I can't kill you Lavi, and I am going to be destroyed to even lay a hand on you but this is for your own good."

Lavi was stuck in place, his beloved was actually going to fight him, well harm him since he could never strike her. Never again.

"Fight me." She rasped out. Her head lowered down, not even looking at the man.

Lavi just took his hammer out of its clutch and threw it to the side of her.

"You know I can't."

She whimpered out quietly, looking at his innocence, tears streaming down her face now.

She should have chosen someone else, Kanda would have been a better option to fight, of course he was long gone by now.

"Al, what do you think you can do? By yourself? Let me go with you. We can be a team and stop this war."

She scoffed once more, "I know what it takes for me to stop this, and I am not going to sacrifice you for the sake of humanity, no matter how selfish I am being. I can't."

Lavi smiled, he knew he shouldn't but it was almost as though it was her own personal confession to him.

"So does this mean what I think it means?" He teased, trying to lighten the mood even slightly, a blush graced the girl's cheeks.

"What do you think?" She said looking away from him out of embarrassment, her arms crossed over her chest.

He placed his hand on top of her hand, gently messing up her hair.

"I know, I just like hearing it from you."

She just laughed, a real-not forced laugh escaped her lips.

"I'm glad someone is going to miss me though." She stated, before leaning into him once more and pressing a small chaste kiss upon his lips.

He pulled away from her and bit his lip gently.

"It's goodbye isn't it?"

A silent nod was all it took from the girl as a sigh escaped his lips.

"Alright and I know we probably won't see each other again."

The words were heavy on both of them, but it was true, they would never see each other again, not as lovers or friends but as enemies and Allison had to take a deep breath to not change her decision.

Lavi began to walk away, "I gotta go look for some akuma or something to make it look like I was in a fight or something."

"I love you."

"Love ya too, shortie."

And the two were off on their own paths.


End file.
